


The CAWck Fic

by WriterCursed



Category: Shaperaverse
Genre: ADF AU, Animal Dick Familiar AU, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dominance/submission, Edging, Humiliation, I wrote this in American English even though I'm British, I'm trying really hard to standardise this fandom's tags y'all, M/M, No Lube, Oops, Rope Bondage, There’s also an audio of Paul himself reading this fic with the voices, They don't actually have penetrative sex, This is what I'm famous in the fandom for, he sounds a little scared by its raw power honestly, it's just handjobs, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCursed/pseuds/WriterCursed
Summary: Originally posted on 1st August 2017Lloyd realises Raven has been shady with him and he never has a good look at Raven's dick when they have sex. Lloyd finds out why.The original ADF (Animal Dick Familiar) fic, concept created by Abigail from the New Albion Discordian Society discord server, in which a person's dick is an animal that is also their familiar (the animal fits who they are), and is detachable, although that does not occur in this fic.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/David 'Uncle Raven' Adams (Shaperaverse), Lloyd Allen/Raven (The Ballad of Lost Hollow), Lloydven
Kudos: 3





	The CAWck Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first ever fic I finished writing, and it really shows. I haven't edited anything apart from changing the petname of Lavender to Lilac, as Lavender was a headcanon that was later updated to the canon petname of Lilac. All other parts of this fic remain the same as the day it was posted.  
> Also apparently I wrote this over the course of 3 days, which is powerful in its speed, but it also shows as my inexperience kept the bar low. I'm realising it's also a lot shorter than what I write now, which contributes to why it took so little time to write.

A clapping from the corner of the room startled Lloyd as he was packing up to leave the station. "Nice job, a radio hour that was actually an hour for once" Raven's mocking voice sounded. Lloyd turned around in his spin chair and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.  
"I thought you were at the Carnival" Lloyd questioned to the shake of Raven's head.  
"I wanted to surprise you, Lilac" he grinned. Lloyd returned the smile, noticing as Raven strode over that the bulge in his pants was a little bigger than usual. Lloyd rose to meet his boyfriend, and at the first kiss he melted back into the chair. Raven leant over, moving from Lloyd's lips down his neck, his teeth grazing the tender skin, earning moans from the smaller male.  
Lloyd began to unbutton his shirt, and Raven reached down, sliding off Lloyd's belt easily before reaching down into his pants and grabbing Lloyd's hard cock at the base, running his hand along the length pressing against his underwear.  
"Ahhh, Raven" Lloyd moaned, reaching to undress the taller of the pair. He got as far as Raven's waistcoat before the clothing was obstructed by a trail of kisses Raven was planting down Lloyd's chest, lower and lower. Lloyd moaned softly at the progress, now on his lower stomach, all the way down to the band of Lloyd's underwear. His throbbing dick was tingling, he was so hard. With a sudden wave of lust, Lloyd was up to tug off his pants and underwear.  
"Woah, desperate today, aren't we, Cupcake?" Raven mused, spinning his partner around so Lloyd could grip onto the edge of the table, ready to be entered. But suddenly, he had a thought. He hadn't properly seen Raven's dick. He had glimpses before, but those glimpses had been in dimly lit places, and Lloyd was curious. He straightened up and turned round, "Why do I never see your cock?" Lloyd asked. Blushing could be seen on the dark of Raven's cheeks as he stumbled, caught off guard by the question. "Because I..." he stopped the half hearted excuse midway, knowing Lloyd wouldn't accept it.  
"Come on, Raven," the smaller male eyed up the large area pressing against his boyfriend's pants, "you can tell me"  
"I... ugh... I'm kind of embarrassed..." Raven began, "and I don't know how you would react"  
Lloyd laughed, "Hey, I love your dick. It's great. I'm sure whatever it is isn't a big deal" he reassured. But Raven's face scrunched up in hesitance. He was still uncomfortable about it.  
"Raven! Don't you trust me?" Lloyd sounded indignant, but also felt a slight power over his partner. Lloyd strode over to Raven as he answered, affirmative but still unsure.  
"Raven" that was a warning tone, and he felt the familiar slip into submission as he squeaked and backed away. Lloyd chuckled, giving chase. After a minute of chasing and giggling, Lloyd had Raven in his grasp. He lead Raven over to a support beam to the side of the room, taking the male's hands and tying them behind the pillar.  
"Lloyd" Raven choked out, feeling the rise of preemptive embarrassment.  
"Oh hush, kitten" came the dismissive reply. He was searching for a second length of rope, which he located and tied low around Raven's hips for good measure. Grinning up at his boyfriend, Lloyd knelt down and got to work with his pants, which were down in seconds, followed by another squeak from Raven. He struggled, his hands pulling at the rope in the hopes he might cover himself.  
"Shhhhhhhh" Lloyd went, stroking Raven through his underwear. Raven was already feeling blood rush to his face, the contact only making him more heated. Slowly, Lloyd reached up and tugged down the boxers, revealing... a large bird? While Lloyd was confused, Raven's usually jewel undertones were replaced by the bright scarlet of mortification, and a little fear.  
"Raven, your dick is a... raven?" Lloyd questioned. Raven managed to nod, his face on fire. Lloyd bit his lip and reached for the bird protruding from his boyfriend's groin. Its eyes were closed, its beak pointing out. Gently, Lloyd stroked the bird's head, earning a shiver from Raven. The intense embarrassment turning into pleasure was incredibly hot to the tied man. With renewed curiosity, and a playfulness that he had lost in the confusion, Lloyd reached round to the bird's underbelly and scratched beneath the feathers to the quiet moans of Raven. Then Lloyd noticed that, strangely, although not that strange for a bird, that the dick had wings. Or, rather, the bird dick had wings. He stretched one out, running a finger down the delicate feathers of the underside.  
"Ahhh fuck" Raven moaned. Lloyd grinned more mischievously, going down all of the feathers, feeling powerful now he had found Raven's weak spot. He did the same with the other wing, the moans getting louder. God, he was hot when he moaned. Lloyd's cock throbbed hard as he was turned on by the sounds coming from Raven, from his submission. Usually by now, Raven would have been fucking Lloyd and jacking him off, but now he was having to wait longer than usual. He didn't mind though, he was having too much fun with Raven. With one hand on either wing, Lloyd rubbed the area on each side where the underneath of the wing joined with the body, soft with fluffy baby feathers.  
"Ohhhhhh" Raven bucked his hips against the rope, moaning loudly. Lloyd could tell he was getting close. He rubbed more, enjoying Raven's struggle with the rope just above his cock, keeping him tightly against the pillar.  
"You like it, do you? When I touch your wings like this?" Lloyd asked, moving further out to stroke the tips again.  
"Ahhhhh yes, Daddy, yes" Raven groaned, bucking his hips again.  
The smaller man then cupped his hand over the end of Raven's head, grinning a little sadistically as Raven desperately tried to buck his hips against the rope, to fuck Lloyd's hand. But the rope was tight and kept him in place, just making Raven feel more needy and giving him no pleasure.  
"Please, Lloyd, I'm so close" the taller male begged.  
"Be quiet, or I'll make you wait for half an hour" Lloyd replied, enjoying toying with his usually controlling partner. Lloyd went back to exploring Raven's bird dick, and noticing once again the beak, he rubbed the tiny thing with his finger. Raven melted, turning to putty. He moaned quietly, trying desperately to not make any noise. Lloyd ran his finger over the beak again, enjoying Raven's reaction. A third time and his legs began to shake, Raven bucked his hips again, trying to somehow gain something from uselessly struggling. He was so close, but Lloyd was being conservative with his touches now. Raven moaned again. He needed to cum so badly.  
"Ah ah ah" came Lloyd's taunting voice, as the naked man turned his attention instead to jacking himself off. Raven's cock twitched, right on edge. Lloyd got up from his knees and walked round the back of Raven to where his hands were tied.  
"Work on this for me, baby boy" Lloyd commanded, putting his dick into Raven's cupped hands. Frustratedly, Raven stroked Lloyd the best he could with limited movement, wanting nothing more than to orgasm. But it wasn't long until Lloyd too was feeling waves of pleasure all down his member. Lloyd fucked Raven's hands, thrusting into them. He too was on edge, but he controlled himself.  
"You ready, kitten?" Lloyd asked, to which Raven violently nodded. Once more he brushed against the beak, making Raven gasp. Then, while jacking himself off, Lloyd grabbed the base of Raven's cock and slowly, carefully, he slid his hand down the shaft to Raven's moans, stroking his wings and then squeezing a little, up to the head. There, he and Raven moaned loudly, waves of pure heaven shooting up their cocks, first Raven came, cum shooting out the beak, then Lloyd a few seconds later. His hands slowed down, rhythmically moving up and down their cocks in their bliss, before letting his hands drop to his sides.


End file.
